1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescence microscope apparatus.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-0692246, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Raster Image Correlation Spectroscopy (RICS, refer to Document 1 below), Image Correlation Spectroscopy (ICS, refer to Document 2 below), and other methods have been studied and developed as algorithms for measuring and analyzing diffusion and binding behaviors, and moving directions of intracellular molecules in a living biological sample such as living cells, and such methods are attracting the attention of researchers.
Document 1: Michelle A. Digman, Measuring Fast Dynamics in Solutions and Cells with a Laser Scanning Microscope, Biophysical Journal Vol. 89, 2005.
Document 2: Paul W. Wiseman, Spatial mapping of integrin interactions and dynamics during cell migration by Image Correlation Microscopy, Journal of Cell Science 117, 2004.
Such analysis methods for determining diffusion coefficients and the like are carried out on the basis of image data of an analyte, which are obtained as scanned images through a laser scanning microscope. The image data to be used consist of scanned images of a sample in a static state.